The Little Speedster
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: The Little Mermaid AU! with Ariel!Wally and Eric!Dick. based on a prompt from the YJ Fic Exchange Warnings: Slash, very slight language, and violence


Title: The Little Speedster  
>Prompt: The Little Mermaid AU! Ariel!Wally and Eric!Dick<br>Pairing: Dick/Wally**  
><strong>Rating: T  
>Warnings: That would be none unless you don't like AU's soooo... totally AU xD<p>

Authors Note: I actually had to re-write this about three times now. My very first draft featured Rudolf and how Atlantica hated him, and he was originally supposed to banish him, but I realized that, duh! That's more Lion King then The Little Mermaid, so I re-worked it so that it was Barry, but had Rudolf as Ursula, then realized once again,...that wouldn't work because it involved a whole new plot that I didn't exactly feel all that well. So third time's the charm yes? This one worked well for me so enjoy this fic please?

Con-crit is very much welcome!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid nor do I own Young Justice. _**

* * *

><p>The waves were crashing down against the shore as the moon shone down, illuminating the ocean. A redheaded figure was swimming in the shallow waters. He moved about freely, as if he had no worry in the world. And he didn't.<p>

The King of Atlantis, Bartholomew "Barry" Allen, had one sole male heir to the throne, his nephew by blood, Wallace Rudolf West-Allen. The fact that he was the only one to take the thrown resulted with his uncle almost ruling every point of his life and Atlantica with an iron fist. Needless to say he was a very popular king, but what can they do? The people loved King Barry, but they loved his heir Wallace West-Allen, but were stunned to see him become a handsome, social, friendly young man. The people never expected to see such red hair, a swimmer's physique, bright green eyes, or such a green, smooth, tail on the young mermaid prince. They didn't even want to get into his voice. It was so beautiful and charming and soothing. But Wally didn't believe so.

Wally took every chance he had to escape his restricting life style. The only bright spots of his life would be grotto, full of items he found from the land of man and his admittedly very few group of friends. They didn't treat him like a prince, like the son of a hated king. They told him off when needed and treated him like he's _normal_.

The young mermaid prince swam off to see the sky after the storm, but not without warning from Uncle Barry to be careful and to be back before dawn. The redhead swam to his spot and broke the waters, staring up at the night sky.

"The night sky is really pretty after a storm," He muttered softly to himself. He leaned his head back as he took in the fresh sight if a post-storm ocean. He was startled out of his doze when a piece of driftwood floated into him. Wally looked around to determine where it came from. There seemed to be a ship wreckage near-by. '_The wood seemed to have come from the east_,' he thought before swimming towards the east.

The evidence of a shipwreck became more apparent to him the farther he swam. Barrels of whiskey littered the small area, wood was abundant and half of the ship remained imbedded in the sharp rocks. Wally scanned the area again before he noticed a small dark figure on a piece of limber. He was unconscious, that much he noticed but as he swam closer he saw that the…man was breathing shallowly. Wally quickly thought over his options before disregarding them completely. He had an obligation to everyone in the ocean.

_Even man_.

Wally gripped the man by his shoulders before dragging him off the wood and swam as fast as he could to the shore. It took every bit of strength he had before he managed to plop both of them onto the sand. He checked his breathing and noticed that he was breathing a bit better. Wally stayed by this strange but handsome man's side. He sang softly to himself too pass the time, brushing back the man's dark hair. Wally felt drawn to this man, growing much more drawn to him now that he's at his side. Wally's singing grew a smidge louder in his happiness before the man stirred next to him. Wally gasped and quickly crawled from the sand to the ocean before he woke. Swimming fast from the shore, he looked back at the dark-haired man, before ducking under and willing his tail faster before Uncle Barry threw a fit.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired man stirred and sat up, vaguely seeing a redhead figure by his side.<p>

'_That voice is really quite beautiful,_' He mused to himself. The man – Dick sat up and looked around. He remembered a shipwreck and him trying ensure that all of his crew was safe before even attempting escape himself, but just managing to pull himself onto a piece of wood and falling unconscious. Dick wondered who rescued him but he decided to leave that type of thinking until he got back to his castle.

But no matter what he could not forget bright red hair and such a beautiful and soothing voice.

* * *

><p>Wally made it back into Atlantis just in the nick of time before his uncle made his rounds around his room. He ran into Uncle Barry and looked up at the blonde sheepishly. Barry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where were you? I've been to your room about twice now!"<p>

Wally internally winced. Looks like he didn't make it in the nick of anytime if his uncle was this worried.

His expression drooped slightly and he reluctantly answered, "…I was by the shore…,"

Barry's expression grew from concerned to serious in a split second. "Wally, no! Do you know how dangerous that was?" He saw Wally open his mouth to answer before cutting in, "It was rhetorical of course you know! What happened this time?"

"I wanted to see the night sky after the storm Uncle! But I noticed a shipwreck in the east and I had to help whoever was there!"

Barry sighed tiredly as he whipped his dark violet tail at Wally's head affectionately. "As long as you're okay I guess I can't complain…but don't go back unless you have me or your friends with you. Okay?"

Wally giggled at the gesture before agreeing. Barry hugged his nephew to him and ruffled his hair. Wally pecked his uncle's cheek before darting off into his room. Barry watched his nephew and thought about how the future of Atlantica would benefit under Wally's reign. Barry sighed again, before swimming off into his room not noticing the yellow eye glinting ominously in the dark corner.

* * *

><p>The next day Wally woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. He freshened himself up and swam out the palace looking around at the festivities. The young prince let out a gasp as he remembered he was supposed to perform for the Sea Parade in his uncle's honor! He quickly swam to the lead organizer, Kaldur and gave his apologies for being late. Wally took the time to run his eyes over the dark-skinned merman's form. His silver hair was bright, his eyes looked weary but still remained alert as he made sure the team of organizers put everything in the right area, swishing his dark orange tail around slightly.<p>

"How fair you, Young Prince?" Kaldur asked formally, checking to see if his star performer and friend were injured, tired, or parched.

"I feel fine Kaldur! There would be no worried at all I can handle this just fine!" The prince grinned a little cockily. His friend, however, saw right through his façade and sighed.

'_Might as well take his word for it I guess_,' Kaldur mused wearily.

"Do you know what piece you're going to be performing for your uncle?"

Silver eyes stared down his friend, until the redhead nodded. Kaldur smiled at him before motioning that he had an hour and a half before the performance. Wally gave a thumbs' up in response before swimming over to join the colorful fishes on the stage, prepping his voice as he went.

The preparations continued for the next hour and a half, occasional arguments breaking out, but the issues were quickly resolved as Wally stepped in and handled the complaints peacefully. The horns sounded through the Palace Hall as they signaled King Barry's entrance into the hall. Wally, Kaldur, and everyone lined up as Barry entered the hall, smiling and waving at everyone, especially energetically at his nephew, who giggled at his antics. The fishes, mermaids, and Wally got into place as Kaldur took up the front at conductor of the musical. King Barry was seated as the music started up. The silverette tapped the music stand, and cued the opening of the song. Wally swam to the front, starting the lyrics,

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<br>Just look at the world around you_

Wally made of a show of putting his hand to his forehead, looking as if he was actually looking at the world, drawing chuckles from the audience.

_Right here on the ocean floor  
>Such wonderful things surround you<br>What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darling it's better  
>Down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin'<br>Full time to floatin'  
>Under the sea<em>

Wally was twirling and dancing, using the stage to its fullest potential. The fishes on the instruments got into the groove of the song and were moving along with him to the beat. The song started up again, and Barry was moving along very interested in the song. Kaldur looked back at the King and took it as a good sign, catching Wally's attention and urging him on.

_Down here all the fish is happy  
>As off through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they in their bowl<br>But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get hungry  
>Guess who's gon' be on the plate<em>

Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Nobody beat us  
>Fry us and eat us<br>In fricassee  
>We what the land folks loves to cook<br>Under the sea we off the hook  
>We got no troubles<br>Life is the bubbles

During the lyric, bubbles started littering the stage gaining the audience's attention. They were all into the song as Barry got up and clapped his hands gleefully, enjoying the sound of his talented nephew's voice. Wally did a couple of impressive flips around the bubbles and darted between most of them, popping them spectacularly before continuing the song.

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Since life is sweet here  
>We got the beat here<br>Naturally  
>Even the sturgeon an' the ray<br>They get the urge 'n' start to play  
>We got the spirit<br>You got to hear it  
>Under the sea<em>

_The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they soundin' sharp<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul  
>(Yeah)<br>The ray he can play  
>The lings on the strings<br>The trout rockin' out  
>The blackfish she sings<br>The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh that blowfish blow_

The audience was really into the song now. They were all clapping, laughing, and watching the show most in awe of Wally as they all thought the young prince has earned the title of 'Most Beautiful Voice Under the Sea'. They watched the redhead dance around as if he had no worries and no concerns.

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine<br>It's music to me  
>What do they got? A lot of sand<br>We got a hot crustacean band  
>Each little clam here<br>know how to jam here  
>Under the sea<br>Each little slug here  
>Cuttin' a rug here<br>Under the sea  
>Each little snail here<br>Know how to wail here_

At the last lyric, Wally held the end note for 5 beats, projecting his voice louder and steadier. Barry watched in awe of his nephew's talent. And he wasn't the only one blown away either. The song came to a close.

_That's why it's hotter  
>Under the water<br>Ya we in luck here  
>Down in the muck here<br>Under the sea_

Flips, twirls, and fins were abundant as they ended the song. The dancers and Wally held their arms up in the air, triumphantly striking the pose as the audience exploded in cheers and catcalls. Barry stood up with the rest to applaud his nephew and the whole crew.

Wally looked out in the audience, glad that he sang, but thoughts swirled in his mind unforgivably.

Is life really that great under the sea? Is it so bad for humans up there?

Wally was shaken out of his thoughts as Kaldur cued them for dismissal. The redheaded prince swam off to his rooms as he tried to forget the image of dark hair and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Red! Wait up!" Artemis called out the next day after the performance once she saw Wally exit the palace. Her long blonde hair floated gently around her and her bright blue tail speared the water. Her dark brown eyes caught sight of the redhead looking a little tired but didn't bring it up once Wally saw her and swam quickly to her.<p>

"Hey Arty! Wanna go check something out with me?" He asked excitedly purposely ignoring his exhaustion. He knew he'll perk up within an hour or so.

"What am I going to see and is it dangerous?"

"It's a secret and it might be I haven't decided yet though," Wally said cheerfully.

Artemis quickly swam up further than Wally and yelled back, "What are you waiting for then?"

They raced each other to the underwater shipwreck conversing and teasing each other the whole time. Wally noticeably slowed down when he saw a dark figure the corner of his eye. He motioned to Artemis to slow down and she did scanning her their surroundings warily. They stopped completely when by the shipwreck. Artemis put her hand on Wally's chest to stop him, and he huffed at her indignantly. The air grew tense as they felt they weren't alone. The dark figure soon crept up on them, opened its mouth wide revealing pearly white, row upon rows of sharp teeth. Artemis turned around in the nick of time, grabbed Wally's hand in a split second and darted to the right. The giant shark's chest rumbled as it spied its prey.

Wally and Artemis swam around the ship trying to escape the shark. The shark crashed through the rotting wall next to them; sending them scurrying into the other direction. The shark roared in anger and raced after the bright red mermaid. Sadly for the shark, the redheaded mermaid is known as the fastest swimmer in Atlantica. He weaved ahead of the shark distracting it from Artemis. Said blonde mermaid was quickly trying to think up a plan to finally lose this giant excuse of a fish. She spied rope by the ship's flank and waved her hands discreetly to Wally hoping to catch his attention and hoping he could see what she's motioning to.

Wally luckily did and whistled at the shark taunting it. The shark picked up speed and so did the redhead racing towards the ships' flank. Wally maneuvered through the ropes and came to a stop when he heard the roar of anger from the giant fish. Artemis swam next to him and they exchanged high-fives. They quickly swam away from the shark and into the ships' hold to retrieve the item brought them here for.

"So is that it?" Artemis asked.

"Yep," The prince replied circling the picture frame. It wasn't terribly big or small. It was the right size for them to carry. As they carried it to Wally's grotto, Artemis finally asked, "So why did we practically risk our lives for this…drawing?"

"I'll tell you when we're in my grotto I promise!"

They swam a couple of miles more until they came across a cave with a giant rock acting as a door. Wally handed the picture and the frame to Artemis before moving the rock to reveal the entrance to his grotto. Artemis moved inside, Wally followed behind her closing the entrance. The grotto was filled with gadgets and random objects from land. A sound box with a ballerina was resting in the center of the cave as they finally put down the picture frame.

Artemis finally lost her patience and grabbed Wally by the tail. "Oww-fuc-!"

"I've waited long enough West! Spill!"

"Okay okay!" Wally swam close to the blonde as she watched him impatiently, "Yesterday, I was watching the night sky, and wood started drifting to me! I assumed it was a shipwreck and followed the wood east. Turns out I was right. The ship was idestroyed/i but I saw this really handsome man and was just lying there…"

"So you played ultimate hero and saved his ass right?"

"Hehe yeah I did save him, but the weirdest feeling came over me, like I was complete to even be near his presence. And he started waking up and I had to leave him. But that man in the picture the dark-haired one is him. I think he's a prince or something because I saw his emblem," Wally finished softly.

Artemis stared at Wally for a few minutes taking in all of his words. She was concerned for friend because quite frankly he was all she had, but what if somehow managed to get onto land and interact with the humans? But no matter what Wally did he could never find anyone who would like or love him for him. But a _land-dweller_?

Unspeakable!

But for Wally, it seemed to be love at first sight. Artemis sighed as the situation grew quickly complicated.

"No matter what Wally, just know that Kaldur and I got your back okay?"

Wally hugged her and whispered 'thank you' in her ears. She hugged his back to her tightly. Caught up in their emotional moment they didn't notice the grotto open and King Barry look in. The blonde man took in the scene, looking at the objects in the grotto before bellowing in anger.

The best friends quickly broke apart, Wally's face paling in horror. Artemis quickly put herself in front of Wally.

"Uncle…I…it's….," The young, terrified, prince stuttered, unable to believe this was happening.

"Wally! I thought I warned you! No more human objects!"

"I know, but..uncle..please!"

"No, Wally no!" Wally, despite protests from his best friend tried to stop his Uncle Barry from possibly destroying everything in his grotto.

"I'm not going to let you do this! Not to my grotto!"

"You're not?" The king bellowed. The boy screamed in horror, as Barry took his trident and trained it in the direction of the human items. The redhead looked up at his uncle, when Barry moved his arms, tears trailing heavily from his bright green eyes. The king lowered his trident and again his voice rang out clearly, "That's all I'll have of this subject Wally!"

The redhead had no words except for three for his uncle, "I hate you!"

The young mermaid prince swam off in tears as Artemis stayed in the grotto and Barry looked at his trident, regret evident on his face.

Prince Wally swam around the outskirts aimlessly as the scene replayed the scene over and over in his head. He has had enough of this lifestyle; he wants to meet this man now. The dark-haired man with the blue-eyes was absolutely stunning, and Wally will be damned if he doesn't try to get a chance to meet him.

"I'm going to go on land!" He said aloud.

"But why would you want to do that?" a dark, silky voice rang out, scaring the young mermaid prince out of his wits.

Black Manta, the sea wizard, circled Wally with his eight tentacles, forever followed by his two electric eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. Wally was immediately put on edge but because Black Manta was banished from Atlantica for very good reasons.

The wizard continued, "I mean all humans do is work be in the sun, and work, and they become such disgusting, savage beasts after awhile,"

"There's someone I just have to see," Wally answered cautiously.

Black Manta's black colored face spread into a giant grin. "Wellll….I guess there's something I can do for you,"

Wally swam close to the sea-wizard as he asked, "Is there really? I'd do anything!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Black Manta, took a nautilus shell from around his neck and a small red vial from his wrist, "All you have to do is sign the contract and drink this vial,"

"What contra-," A contract 'poofed' into existence right in front of Wally's eyes. He surveyed the contract carefully and had to question a few lines, "What do you mean I have to promise you my voice, or forever be lost with it?"

"All it means is that I _have_ to take your voice in order to put you into a human body! But you'll get it right back if you can get a kiss from your true love by the third days' sunset of you will belong to me. Do you understand, dear?" He cooed.

A fish-spine pen appeared by Wally's hand. He hesitated looking at the contract. He stared at it for a few more moments, before gritting his teeth, grabbing the pen and signing his name at the bottom.

"WALLY! NO!" Artemis swam frantically to him, but it was too late. A bright light appeared in Wally's throat. His voice floated out of his mouth into the nautilus shell Black Manta was holding. The sea-wizard cackled as Wally's fin transformed into legs, and his ability to breath underwater was slowly taken away as well. The sea-wizard disappeared into inky black smoke, as Wally struggled to breath. Artemis hurried to take Wally above the water so he could breathe. The redhead broke the surface with a choked gasp as he fell onto all fours in the cave Artemis brought him into.

"Wally….what did you do?" The blonde raged as she broke the surface to stare down at Wally.

The redhead had no answer. He motioned with his hands to his throat and made a 'X' symbol with his fingers. Artemis' eyes widened as she came to the realization of the contract Wally signed. She groaned softly in despair as she grabbed a chunk of her blonde hair.

Wally shrugged his naked shoulders in response.

"How long did he give you?"

Wally counted three with his fingers.

"Shit! How can I keep your uncle distracted for three days?"

Wally shook his head desperately. He cocked his head in thought, before mouthing 'tell him later'.

Artemis sighed. She was silent before she said; "We'll see how it does…" she trailed off as footsteps were heard from the mouth of the cave, "Someone's coming! I'll check on you a little later I promise!" She ducked into the water and quickly disappeared.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I thought I heard talking?" Dick was taking a stroll through the shorefront 3 days after the shipwreck. He couldn't help it; the ocean has always called to him no matter what. Especially, since he was mainly looking for the beautiful person who saved him. With their wild red hair, bright green eyes, and stunning voice. Dick wondered if he'll ever see them again.

"Give it up Dick!" Roy, his sometimes best friend, exclaimed startling his out of his reverie, "If they wanted to be found you'd have some sort of a sig-" A naked redheaded boy tumbled from behind the cave wall. His hair was as wild as the one who saved him, same green eyes….It was him!

Dick ran forward and helped him up, blushing slightly at the sight of his body. He grasped his hands and pulled him up. Dick's eyes discreetly ran over Wally's body, roving over cute freckles and a tight, fit body. He was too proper to scan over his nether regions, but that didn't mean Dick didn't skim over them and that didn't mean Roy wasn't guffawing in the back ground either. Ignoring Roy, his eyes met with the redhead's green ones and asked, "What's your name?"

The redhead smiled and tried to answer, but forgot that he signed over his voice to the sea-wizard. The redhead frowned and shook his head pointing at his throat.

Dick quickly deciphered what he was trying to say. "You lost your voice huh? But wait…aren't you the one who saved me that day?

Wally nodded excitedly clapping his hands together in glee. Dick grinned at him in return. Roy, who remained silent throughout the exchange said, "Well what are we going to do with him now? Take him back to the castle?"

Dick pondered his words for a second before agreeing.

"That's exactly what we're going to do! I bet he lost his voice and his clothes in a shipwreck! He can stay with us…but his lack of name does make it rather difficult,"

Wally looked around the cave and finding nothing to spell out his name, tapped Dick on the shoulder, and pointed to the cave wall. Dick looked at the wall confused, but saw him trace a 'W', 'A', 'L','L', and a 'Y'. Dick tried sounding out the name, "'Wahl-lee'? Wally? Right?"

The redhead nodded. Dick perked up and said, "Wally!"

Roy, unnoticed while his love-struck friend was sounding out the other redhead's name, found a rather large piece of cloth, and decided to use it to cover the redhead up at least until they got to the castle. Roy held it up in Wally's direction. Wally looked down at his naked state, then looked at the clothes confusedly, before remembering a lesson his instructor once told him, _'Humans wear clothes, to hide their nakedness in the world, don't know why but I suppose it embarrasses them'_. Grinning at Roy, he took it turned around and fashioned it over him like a lopsided toga and presented himself to the two friends. They both chuckled at his antics before heading over to the castle.

The servants were confused. They saw Master Dick and Master Roy, but who in the world was this person?

Their questions were soon answered when Dick addressed them, "If you would please draw my new friend a bath, and find his some clothes I would greatly appreciate it. But beware, he was shipwrecked and as a consequence lost his voice so be gentle, no?"

The servants nodded their agreement before rushing to tend to their new charge. They bathed him, brushed his hair, and dressed him. They agreed that he's a very handsome man, one might daresay pretty. Even if he is wearing a simple dark green tunic, pants and buckled boots.

They presented him to the Masters before Dick blushed and grabbed Wally by hand. He thanked the servants and led him, Wally, and Roy to the dining area. The small redhead looked at all the utensils as it he's never seen anything like it before in his life. They all were seated at the table and food was brought out by the head servant's, Alfred's cue. They all dined, but the two friends still looked at Wally curiously, as he tried everything, and ate as if he's never tasted anything quite like roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy before.

It was quite odd.

Nightfall had come and Wally was escorted to his sleeping quarters by Dick. The dark-haired man was gazing at him as he talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Dick has never acted this way towards anyone. Those bright green eyes that shone like two emeralds kept dragging everything out his mouth. He was saddened to hear (or not to hear) this gorgeous redhead's voice, but he decided to be patient. Wally is worth the wait after all.

"Here's your room Wally. And I want to thank you again for saving me and wish you a very good night," The redhead hugged Dick tightly to him, noticing that Dick was actually a bit shorter than him, but his arms were so strong and protective wrapped around him. He mentally melted as they separated and Wally retreated into his room. He changed into the sleeping clothes they left him and slipped into the warm soft bed. He worried about the contract, but hoped would be the true love kiss the contract needed.

Worries slightly abated he fell asleep with dreams of Dick.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 1<em>**

The first day came and went so fast Wally was unable to keep his worries to himself. He trekked to the cave Artemis left him at and found she has been waiting for him. She's informed him of the happenings in Atlantica. Barry hasn't found out yet, she had said, but Black Manta has disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Wally was slightly worried at that but kept his cool and communicated to Artemis the best way he could throughout their conversation. They talked for hours on end before Dick came, calling through the cave again. Artemis quickly rose up and hugged Wally before ducking down quickly and vanishing.

Dick ran up to Wally panting and smiled at him. He grabbed Wally's hands and led him out of the cave. When outside Wally noticed the day was winding down and sunset has already come and gone. Wally looked back at Dick when he tapped his shoulder for attention.

The dark haired man looked nervous as he asked, "Well…I figured that you would…like to take a ride in my boat with me tomorrow night? You don't have to…but…erm," He trailed off awkwardly, hand coming up to scratch his head.

Wally looked at Dick, eyes wide. He didn't exactly know what a fair was, but if it was anything like the parties that Atlantica had then it might be fun. '_Dick wants me to go with him in his boat, like what humans call courting_?' He mused.

Deciding not to let Dick wait for an answer any longer, Wally grabbed his hand and nodded his head excitedly, the redhead's grin lighting up his features. Dick stared at him, awe struck with how the moon illuminated features.

'_This redhead is quite lovely, I can't believe that I've found him…I can't believe that I fell for him…no, I didn't fall for him…did I_?', Dick stole a quick look at his redhead, the redhead was making quick hand motions, pointing off to the distance, motioning for the time they were going to the boating. The blue eyed man chuckled and said, "Tomorrow night is that okay?"

Wally grinned and nodded his affirmation.

Dick smiled, grabbed Wally's hand and started walking back to the castle. The redhead laced their fingers together and shyly blushed and smiled at Dick. Dick smiled back at him before gripping his hand tighter and pulling the redhead closer to his side.

Unbeknownst to the couple, two eerily yellow eyes stared them down as they headed down to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 2<em>**

Wally woke up at about noon time. His green eyes popped open as he flailed about on the bed, excited to see Dick tonight.

'_Oh I hope he's the one…no I know he is! I can't get this out of my head. His strong arms, his deep voice, and his eyes are to die for, I can't wait to…!' _Wally was shocked out of his thoughts when Alfred opened the door to his room.

"Nice to see you awake Master Wally," Alfred greeted in his strange accent. Wally nodded and smiled his greeting. The head butler opened the door wider and said to Wally, "Master Dick will pick you up at about 7, but you need to eat lunch, bathe, do your hair, and be dressed by 7. So be warned: you might be rushed quite a lot young one,"

Alfred stared at Wally with light blue eyes. The old butler scrutinized the redhead prince before saying almost casually, "It must be nice to be a mermaid, no?"

The redhead stared at Alfred aghast. How did he know? Wally's eyes must've asked the question because the butler just chuckled and said, "Beauty like yours? You must be a mermaid, oh my apologies merman, but I've seen many mermaids, and mermen in my day Master Wally. You mustn't be so shocked. Now hurry up, you only have an hour for lunch,"

Alfred wasn't wrong. As soon as an hour passed, Wally was scooped up by the servants, and was dropped off in the bathing room, where the female servants gossiped around him. Telling him how lucky he is to have Master Dick's attention and how gorgeous his hair is, and what a shame it is that he can't talk. Wally's mind was spinning as he tried to follow all of the conversations going on around him, but couldn't concentrate long enough before they started shampooing his hair. He was just enjoying the sensation of his head being rubbed before water was poured on his head, shocking him. They poured a few more pitchers of water on him before whisking him up, drying him off, and sending him to the hairdresser waiting in his room.

The hairdresser, call her Megan she said, took Wally by the wrist gently and sat him in front of the mirror. She stepped to the side and examined him, deciding what to do about his hair, before striding to her tool belt and taking out scissors and a comb. She proceeded to trim his hair down and comb in down as she did. Wally sat as still as he could but was anxious to see what she was doing.

He had the opportunity to see what she did when she stepped back after putting some of this gel-like substance in his hair. Megan whipped out a mirror and showed Wally her work. She had trimmed his hair down slightly but it still was curling lightly by his ears. His eyes were uncovered from his trimmed bangs. It was still longish but she worked it to match him.

He grinned at Megan, showing he loved it and she clapped her hands happily before hugging him, and leading him out him room into another one. A tailor's room it looked like.

The tailor was all business, as he clucked at the time and said, "We only have about an hour to get you ready, so let's not dawdle,"

The tailor made his stretch out his arms, as he took his measurements. The measuring tape hit him slightly on the leg but he ignored it. The tailor took out a couple of tunics and a dress shirt, and a pair of dark blue trousers. The first tunic he made Wally try on was a dark red, but the tailor muttered, 'nonono just won't work', before whipping it off his body. As Wally tried on tunic after tunic, and shirt after shirt, the tailor finally came to a decision.

"This _is _you! I should've picked this on out first!" The dress shirt was slightly tight on his torso, but complimented his hair perfectly. It was a deep blue-green, which highlighted his eyes, and made his hair seem alive. The trousers were switched for black and the boots were mid-calf, black leather with silver buckles. Wally touched the mirror in awe of his appearance and looked at the tailor, teary-eyed.

"We can't have the lucky boy crying on his first date can we?" He took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the redhead's cheeks, "You look amazing and you'll wow Master Dick for sure!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, by Alfred who looked in to see if Wally was ready and smiled at his appearance. He walked up to him and said, "The Master is waiting now,"

The young merman took a deep breath and followed Alfred out to the castle hallway where Dick was waiting. The dark haired young man was wearing a black tunic, which showed his chest slightly, black trousers with a leather dark brown belt and simple black boots.

Dick looked the ultimate picture of composed but unknown to the pretty redhead, Dick was panicking the whole time it took for Wally to get dressed. He only just managed to gain a small amount of calm before, he asked Alfred to get Wally, the butler leaving with a knowing smile on his face.

"Wally," He greeted taking in the merman's appearance, "You look absolutely…stunning," Dick gasped out mesmerized by the bright green eyes.

He held out his arm for Wally to grab and asked, "Shall we?"

Dick rowed the boat slowly, just enjoying the view.

The redhead and the ocean in the remaining sunlight.

The sea breeze assaulted their noses as they were taken farther into the sea. There was barely any light by now, but they could still see each other clearly. Dick stopped rowing when he felt they were far enough and motioned for Wally to scoot closer to him.

The redhead blushed, but did as he asked and now sat closer to him, shoulder to shoulder. They were silent as they gazed at each other. Blue meeting green eyes. Dick licked his lips and said softly, almost under his breath, "You really do look gorgeous tonight Wally. I'm glad you came out with me,"

Wally blushed prettily and tucked his hair behind his ears in embarrassment. Dick chuckled and hugged the redhead tightly into his side. Dick started talking to Wally, trying to get over his own rashness. He started talking about his childhood, how his father, Bruce adopted him after a tragic accident cost him his parents lives. How isolated and alone he felt, but the only thing that kept him from feeling that way was being at sea. Wally watched in amazement of this man. He's been through so much but he still lives as if he's never had before. Maybe that was why he does. Wally wished he had his voice to communicate with him now more than ever, but all he could do was touching his cheek with his hand and hug him closer for comfort and closeness.

Dick felt like he's talk for hours, but he slowed down to a stop once he realized the male beauty was staring at him, with a soft look of wonder and attraction in his eyes. Dick's facial features softened and he slowly stared at Wally. He knew he was looking at him with attraction in his eyes.

A pair of yellow eyes spied on the couple, both grinning in dark amusement.

Wally and Dick leaned their faces closer. Their lips were on the cusp of meeting before a sudden jerk made them pull apart from each other's arms. Wally almost fell overboard before Dick quickly grabbed him by his waist and pulled him upright. They looked at each other shaken and looked away, faces burning.

Flotsam and Jetsam cackled to each other their amusement of interrupting them.

Dick sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess we should head back,"

Wally looked downcast but nodded his acquiesce. They rowed back to the castle in silence. Dick walked Wally to his room hand twitching as if he wanted to grab the others but he restrained himself. They stood in front of his door, one fidgeting and shuffling his feet, the other wondering what he should say. Finally, giving up on the silence, Wally grabbed Dick by the shoulders and pecked his cheek, drawing back, smiled softly at him and retreating inside, closing the door.

Dick slowly lifted his hand to touch his cheek. He threw a quick fist pump into the air before smoothing his hair back and walking to his room.

In Atlantica, Barry was pacing the Throne Room, with Artemis and Kaldur floating in front of him.

"Are you sure he's safe right now?" He questioned them worriedly.

Artemis shrugged, "I can't be too sure. He seemed okay when I saw him yesterday, but day 2 is over, my king, and there seemed to be neither progress nor sign of the sea-wizard,"

Barry sighed and ran his hands over his face, shoulders shaking slightly. Artemis and Kaldur were stunned to see the vulnerability the king was showing them. Artemis felt tears come to her eyes and Kaldur had to look away.

Barry regained his composure, grabbed his trident. Looking back at his nephew's best friends he gave them a vicious smile and said, "I'll handle this. The sea-wizard messed with the _wrong_ person,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 3<em>**

Wally woke up the feeling extremely giddy. He had no doubt, that he would have that kiss today. He knew that Dick is his true love no matter what. Wally got out of bed, freshened up and walked to the dining room. Alfred was there to greet him, but he seemed saddened in a way. Wally curiously looked at him cocked his head in the universal sign of 'what's wrong'.

Alfred looked at the young mermaid and forced a smile on his face. "Nothing young one, but hurry and eat. Lunch will be over shortly,"

Nodding Wally ate, but not too fast that he would choke. Finishing his orange juice, he grinned at Alfred and headed down to the shorefront. He looked around aimlessly for Dick, and he saw him before he saw him. But he wasn't alone.

_1 hour ago_…

Dick was wandering the beach while he waited for Wally to wake up. He was thinking obsessively of memories from last night. He and Wally were so close to kissing. He would've enjoyed kissing his love. Yes, love.

Dick was shook from his thoughts when he caught sight of blonde hair and a blue fin. Squinting, he thought he was imagining things. But he saw it again from the corner of his blue eyes as it crept closer. Human female torso and a blue fin! It must be a mermaid!

The mermaid swam closer and closer before she was right near the shore. She waved her hand for him to come closer, and he did so cautiously. He met her dark brown eyes as his mouth tried to work. Was she going to kill him?

As if reading his thoughts she spoke, "No, I'm not going to kill you or anything like that, Wally will be very upset with me,"

Dick released a high-pitched yelp and fell backwards onto his ass. The blonde laughed heartily surprise. He scowled and asked, "You know Wally?"

She stared at him like he was retarded. "Of course I do! All of Atlantica has been worried sick about him! King Barry has been worried the most though!"

Dick blanched. He's heard stories of King Barry and thought they were such. But to know that the _King of Atlantica _was worried so much about Wally?

"So that makes him..?"

"The prince of Atlantica,"

Dick felt faint. No wonder he didn't find Wally after the shipwreck! He was a mermaid! No merman…same difference almost. The blonde introduced herself tired of the small talk, "My name is Artemis, and don't interrupt what I have to say. There's a sea-wizard by the name of Black Manta. He made Wally sign a contract with him which makes it possible for him to walk with you humans. See it cost him-"

"It cost him his voice," Dick stated.

She nodded grimly.

Dick released a breath of shock. Gods, now what? He's in love with the redhead he doesn't want to give him up.

"Are there any exceptions to the contract?"

Artemis nodded expression losing most its hardness, "From what I overheard, Black Manta gave Wally three days to have his true love kiss him before the third day's sunset. If not, then Wally will belong to him forever,"

Dick smile slightly and replied, "He doesn't have to wait long for that at all, I've wanted to kiss him for a while now,"

Artemis was about to respond before a second person came up from behind them. A dark-skinned merman with silver hair and eyes, and an orange tail it seemed like. The merman looked at Dick, nodded and addressed Artemis, "We've seen the wizard's pets a couple of miles from here. King Barry is on the move,"

Dick was surprised to see a vicious smile overtake the blonde's face. She nodded at her companion before saying to Dick, "Make sure you watch yourself. Black Manta is a tricky one and a master of sorcery. We'll try to be back as soon as we can. Just come to this exact spot and call my name or Kaldur's, the one next to me. We'll be useful,"

Dick nodded as both the merpeople turned around and swam off quickly. Dick absorbed everything Artemis told him.

A sudden thought struck him as he looked at the sun. He doesn't have a lot of time left! He hurried to the castle hoping to catch Wally when he woke up, before almost tripping over something. It was a small boy who was rather plain looking, with a nautilus shell necklace around his neck. He quickly leaned down spitting out apologies before the boy open his mouth to talk. A voice rang out from the brown-haired boy. Dick vaguely recognized it as…Wally's before it all went black.

The plain looking boy looked at the love-struck man next to him and cackled.

He cackled not knowing that one of Wally's friends was watching the scene not too far away from them. Kaldur gasped before he went under the water to warn King Barry about the recent events, and to hurry back to tell Wally!

_Present Time…_

Dick wasn't alone. He was walking next to a small brown haired boy, holding hands with him. Wally looked at the scene feeling his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He could see Dick looking at the boy lovingly…like how he was looking at him the last couple days. Choking on a sob, Wally ran to his cave, not knowing the boy was looking at him smirking and muttering, "It's almost time..,"

Kaldur swam faster than he's ever swam before, pushing his fin to the limit almost, determined to reach Barry and Artemis. A mile ahead he saw Artemis and King Barry swimming, and he called out to the as loud as he could, "KING BARRY!"

He saw the king stop and look back, making Artemis, who was next to his stop as well. He hurried to them and leaned over slightly gasping for breath.

"What happened Kaldur? What happened to Wally?" The king exclaimed.

"Black Manta is disguised on human land! He has the man Wally loves under a spell! A love spell using Wally's voice!" Kaldur said urgently, voice growing with each word.

Artemis growled angrily and said, "Of that's not bad enough it's almost sunset!"

Time grew even more urgent as they tried to quickly decide what to do. Barry finally came to a conclusion, "We don't have time to chase the pets! We have to go to Wally! Like yesterday! C'mon!" He started pushing his fin up and down faster trident in hand, "time is of the essence!"

Barry, Artemis, and Kaldur pushed their fins to the limit trying to reach the cave, they knew Wally was at. They kept a constant pace with Barry up front. Kaldur and Artemis cast approving looks at each other before looking at their King.

He wasn't known as the 'Lightning Flash' for no reason. Black Manta was going to soon learn his lesson.

They all made it to the cave and broke the waters looking around for Wally. They spot him, curled up and crying against a few rocks. Barry gritted his teeth in anger before remembering this was entirely fault.

"Wally," he said. The redhead gave no indication that he heard.

"Wally!" He said louder and the redhead poked his head up, looking at his uncle with watery-green eyes. Barry felt his heart melt, as he watched Wally jump into the water and hug him tightly around his neck. Barry hugged his precious nephew to his chest tightly, breathing in his scent. Wally looked up at Barry when he poked his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…all this because I didn't listen to you, can you ever forgive me?" Barry managed to get out, voice growing thick from the emotions he was feeling. He saw Wally grin before poking his forehead as if to say , 'Silly there's nothing to forgive'. Barry's eyes watered before he hugged Wally again.

Artemis hated to ruin the moment, but since time is kind running against the now, she indiscreetly coughed, and said, "We have some things to tell Wally remember?"

Barry nodded and put his nephew down slowly as Kaldur and Artemis swam closely to them to explain the situation. Wally's eyes watered before his face set in determination.

They watched Wally's emotional transformation in awe. There was no doubt he would have made a great king. But now is not the time to ponder that.

They had a contract to tear!

Barry, Kaldur, and Artemis ducked under water to swim to the shore front. They all agreed that Wally would meet them there. He was waiting for them now at the shorefront. Just as his friends and uncle came up Dick and Black Manta were walking right around the corner. Wally looked at the sun, and saw that sunset was approaching very soon. Wally received the signal from the Atlanticans and ran up to Dick and Manta. He quickly approached them and stood staring at them face to face. Manta was smirking at him and he noticed that Dick had a clouded look on his face. Wally's anger with the sea-wizard was reaching its boiling point until Manta smirked and said, "It's not like he wanted you right?"

Wally snapped.

The merpeople watched in awe as Wally slammed his fist into Black Manta's disguised face, pushing him away from Dick and knocking him to the floor. Dick still had a clouded look on his face but Wally wasn't concerned with him just yet. Wally ran to Manta and ripped the nautilus shell that contained his voice off his neck. Barry seizing the opportunity, lifted his trident, pointed it at the shell, and blasted it, angering Manta. The clouded look in Dick's eyes slowly disappeared as he regained his senses, and Wally's voice was returned to him. Wally called out softly, "Dick…?"

The blue eyed man looked at Wally in surprise before glaring at Black Manta, "You-!"

The murderous sea-wizard bellowed, "It's not like you have enough time anyway! LOOK!" They all whirled around to the sun slowly setting. Artemis and Kaldur quickly shouted at Dick to hurry up while Barry trained his trident on Black Manta.

Dick hurriedly pulled Wally to him and crushed his lips onto the others.

But it was too late.

The wizard laughed manically as he revealed his true form, a hideous black octopus with purple tentacles on the underside, exclaimed, "YES! WALLACE WEST FOREVER BELONGS TO ME NOW!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Barry bellowed as the sky grew cloudy and stormy, with King Barry's anger. "I'll make a deal with you, Black Manta,"

"Oh?"

"I'll trade myself for Wally,"

"Uncle Barry! Noo please don't do this!" Wally screamed desperately at him.

"You know what? I'll take that deal," A contract 'poofed' right next to Barry along with a fish spine pen. Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick watched in horror as the king signed the contract. Wally howled in anger as King Barry was reduced to a mere polyp and Wally regained his bright green fin, revealing what he really is to Dick. They all watched helplessly as Black Manta gained power over Atlantica and the ocean as a consequence. They all watched him create a great storm in the distance as they thought of a plan to stop him.

Artemis quickly swam off to find the stash of weapons she had concealed earlier in hopes that they would be useful. Kaldur swam around in complicated twists and circles to escape Black Manta's wrath and Flotsam and Jetsam. Dick and Wally stared at each other for a moment, before shaking their heads and said in unison, "We'll talk later!"

Wally darted off to help Kaldur, just as Artemis returned with her daggers and short swords. The three friends took the weapons, took a deep breath and proceeded to wage war to save Atlantica.

Dick, unknown to everyone else, was getting his ship ready. It was full of explosives ready to take out a small fleet…or a giant Black Manta. He looked around in time to see Black Manta raising the trident he possessed because of the deal, and aim at Wally and his friends. Dick was ready to stop and call out a warning, if he didn't see Wally see the trident, grab his friends by their wrists and swim them out of the way, resulting in the wizard killing his own minions. Dick smirked as he heard Black Manta roar in rage, but he lost his smirk as he saw his grow into epic proportions. Roughly the size of four small mountains, the giant raised the trident and a great tempest blew through the immediate area. He watched helplessly as his lover was trapped in a maelstrom and his friends knocked unconscious. Dick steeled his resolve veered the steering wheel to the left and headed straight towards Black Manta. Luckily for Dick, the wind was being used to his advantage. He was gaining speed. He drew closer and closer to the great beast of an octopus, breathed deeply through his nose and started one of the explosions. The hissing of the explosive was resonating deeply with the beats of his heart. His ship was drifting closer and closer to the sea-wizard. He saw Wally open his eyes and make eye contact with him. He held up the explosive and gestured to the ship, making Wally's eyes open wide.

Wally struggled more than ever before in the maelstrom, managing to break free. His heart pounded as he saw Dick's ship head in Black Manta's stomach direction getting closer. He looked around and saw that Artemis and Kaldur were far away enough, along with his Uncle Barry to escape the explosion. But Dick – he can't…

He won't be able to get away in time.

His ship drew closer as Black Manta was too busy causing destruction to notice Dick. The seconds until detonation pounded in his head as he threw the explosive in his hand to the rest that were lying in a pile. He watched to make sure most ignited before jumping off the ship. Wally swam to his love and grabbed him in time before the ship detonated against the wizard's stomach. The wizard roared in pain as the explosion ripped through his entire body, killing him. Dick and Wally were caught up in most of the blast separated them. Dick felt the work go black as he fell unconscious, a combination of shock and the stress of the battle getting to him.

Wally cried out his dismay ad he felt Dick being ripped from his hands, but he noticed the polyp his uncle turned slowly grow, and get brighter as the contract was deemed void in the event of Black Manta's death. Barry saw all of the destruction and willed his trident to him. It came and he raised it in the air, concentrating on reversing all the storms and tempests the sea-wizard created during his very brief reign. He turned around and saw Artemis and Kaldur stirring from their unconscious state.

Wally felt the oceans calm as his uncle restored balance back into the sea as he frantically searched for Dick.

Like the first time he laid eyes on him, he found Dick lying on a piece of wood. Wally swam as fast as he could to him. He reached his love and shook him. Dick stirred after a few shakes and opened his brilliantly blue eyes. Dick maneuvered his hand over Wally's cheek smiled and said, "Lucky son of a bitch aren't I?"

Wally's eyes were teary as he gazed at his brave, smart, and sexy lover. He nodded against Dick's hand and murmured, "Yes you are love. Very lucky indeed,"

Artemis, Kaldur, and Barry gathered around the couple as the surveyed the love between them. Artemis and Kaldur nodded at each other, before collapsing into full blown laughter. Barry grinned at them and addressed the human, "Dick right?"

Said human looked at the king and sat up to address him properly, "Yes?"

"That was…an incredibly brave thing you did. On behalf of Atlantica, thank you," Barry raised the trident, crossed it over his chest, and bowed. The other two witnessed this event and bowed to him as well.

The human was stunned as he heard the King of legends thank him, and felt faint when he _saw_ that said king bow to him. Wally laughed and hugged Dick's head to his chest brushing his hair back.

"Feel lucky, Dick, not many humans would hear or see that, _very _often,"

The king and his subjects lifted up and gazed at the pair. They can see clearly how much they mean to the other. Barry, himself felt conflicted as he debated what to do. This is his nephew, practically his son, but love is something not many of his people can experience often, let alone true love.

Sighing, he reluctantly came to his decision. Aiming his trident at the water in front of Wally, the three pronged weapon released a small line of light leading to the redhead. They all were amazed to see Wally's bright green fin transform into legs.

Wally looked at his uncle in awe. Barry smiled back painfully and said ,"I should've seen this coming ages ago kid,"

Barry was blessed by the smile of his precious nephew.

* * *

><p>Wally in a pair of trousers, walked Dick into the castle entrance, greeted by the servants, Alfred, and Dick's adopted father, Bruce Wayne.<p>

The redhead looked up into Bruce's eyes and said, "My name is Wallace West. It's very nice to meet you sir,"

The servants gasped and stared in awe at the redhead who apparently regained the usage of his voice. They were in awe as they heard the melodic, deep chime in his voice. Forget Master Wally being the lucky one.

It appears Master Dick is indeed lucky to find such a charming and beautiful young love.

Wally waved at everyone and asked, "Is it okay if everyone come out and meet my family?"

They all looked at each other in confusion, sans Alfred, before trekking outside and gasping at the wonders in the ocean. Mermaids and Merman lined the shores to Wayne Manor.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise before he turned his attention to Wally, "Just who are you young man?"

"I'm Wallace Rudolf West, the heir to the throne," Many more gasps rang out, including Alfred's. Just who is this boy? They all wondered.

"What throne?

"The throne of Atlantica!" The King of Legends himself, Barry was raised on a giant geyser enabling all of the staff, Bruce, Wally, and Dick to see him in all of his blonde-haired violet colored fin tailed glory.

The staff all gaped at him.

King Barry smirked back at them before addressing Bruce. "My nephew has fallen for your son. And your son has earned respect from of all of Atlantica, even I. He has my permission to marry my precious nephew," the king crowed cheerfully.

Rubbing his head Bruce turned around and spoke to him sheepish son.

"I leave on a business trip and you find a merman, fall in love, with him and gained the respect of a mythical city! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dick grinned at his father before grabbing Wally's hand and kissing it bringing a blush to the others cheeks. "You can't help who you fall in love with?"

Bruce sighed in response.

The couple retreated to Dick's room and lay on the bed exchanging long overdue kisses. They kissed slowly and softly, tongues meeting each other lovingly. Wally's hand framing Dick's face as the dark haired one lay on top of his redhead. They slowly broke apart gazing into one another's eyes. Deep blue meeting bright green eyes shining like emeralds.

They were silent a moment longer before the redhead spoke first, "I love you Dick, I have ever since I first saw you,"

"And I love you Wally," Dick returned pecking the young prince on the cheek hands gripping his waist, "since you first saved me,"

Their lips met once again as land and sea were joined together in perfect harmony.


End file.
